Comforting Words
by Jitterbug15
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Bulma and Vegeta read and enjoy but also don't forget to review


**This is just a quick one-shot of Bulma and Vegeta, I got really bored and the idea of this story so I decided to write it down and see what people think of it, so tell me what you think of it and review ^_^**

* * *

Vegeta was dazed; he could barely walk without stumbling into something _'These damn things, keep jumping in front of me!'_Vegeta continued to walk, trying to get to his bedroom without passing out. He shuffled his feet across the floor, having a hard time walking.

_'It feels as if, my feet weigh a ton.'_

He smacked into the wall and dropped the glass of wine, which shattered every piece "** it!" he murmured and continued on. But, before he made it to his bedroom, Vegeta fell on the ground out cold.

Bulma ran from her room, wondering what all the noise was about and gasped at Vegeta, who lay motionless on the ground "VEGETA! What's wrong?" she grabbed him under his arm-pits and hefted him up with some difficulty.

"What in the hell are you doing, woman?" Vegeta asked groggily, barely able to lift his head.

"Hush Vegeta, I'm trying to help you." Bulma began to drag his limp body to the bedroom _'I knew I shouldn't have told him yet, I knew exactly what was going to happen when I told him. Why did I tell him so soon?'_

Bulma laid Vegeta down into the bed. Bulma gazed at him for a second and then she took off his shirt revealing to her, his muscular, strong body. How she had been so attracted to that body of his _'Why did I ever fall in love with this man though?'_

Bulma remembered how the first time she laid eyes on him; she was terrified for her life. But after the ordeal with Freiza, she saw the true colors of Vegeta and without her knowing it she had fallen in love with him.

Bulma turned Vegeta on his side and rubbed his back, Vegeta had already fallen asleep he was so drunk from all the wine. She lay next to him, grabbing him around his side. She felt him grab her hand

"I love you." he whispered turning to face her. Bulma's breath was taken away, at Vegeta's gaze. How serious yet comforting it was "I love you, too. Vegeta, I'm so sorry I told you!" Vegeta brushed her hair out of her face

"No, you did the right thing telling me, I should know and I'm letting you know right now. I'm going to be there through the whole thing." Bulma felt tears form at the corners of her eyes "Oh, Vegeta!"

She pulled him closer, placing her head in his chest and began to cry. Vegeta placed his chin on her head, holding her as she sobbed in his chest_ 'How could I ever leave her? Not now that I know.'_

Bulma looked up to Vegeta "You promise you won't leave?" Vegeta nodded his head "Yes, I'm going to be there for my child, every second of his life, no matter what!"

Vegeta had promised himself, that when he became a father, he would never let his child live without a father.

_'What kind of life would that be?'_

Vegeta sighed, thinking about his own childhood. Because Vegeta's father was the king, Vegeta had not spent much time with his father because of the work his father had to do.

Vegeta had spent most of his time training with Nappa. Nappa had been his main caretaker, he had almost always been around him in his childhood years. And the little time Vegeta did talk to his father, all

his father would do was lecture Vegeta on how he would act as a king. Vegeta had only grew only more and more angry at his father, unable to forgive him for ignoring him.

_'I won't have my child live like that. It's no life for a child to go through, what sort of life is that?'_

Vegeta sighed looking down at Bulma _'and her…what an amazing woman she is.'_Vegeta smiled.

Vegeta had not even noticed her on Planet Namek. But when he had laid eyes on her on Earth, Vegeta had instantly been hooked _'How beautiful she is,'_he thought lovingly 'who could resist someone like her?'

Bulma got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom, Vegeta watching her go. Bulma turned the sink on splashing some ice cold water in her face_ 'Thank you for your words, Vegeta.'_When Bulma had first discovered she was pregnant,

all that could register was how scared she was. How hard it would be to be a single mother_ 'Thank you for your comforting words, thank you for promising to be there for our child and promising him a father.'_now that Vegeta had promised he would be there for her and their child she only felt relieved.

Bulma sighed _'Thank you again, Vegeta!'_

Bulma kissed her hand and placed her hand on her stomach, slowly a smile appeared on her face _'Everything's going to be alright!' _

She walked back into the bedroom, curling up next to Vegeta. Both fell sound asleep, their sleep undisturbed.

* * *

**Okay there's my short Vegeta and Bulma one-shot, and again this was just an idea that I thought of so please tell me what you think of it because personally Vegeta and Bulma are one of my favorite pairings ever so tell me what you thought of my story and review**


End file.
